Wheelchairs and the like provide the traditional means of transportation and autonomy for individuals having restricted use of their legs. It would be desirable to provide alternate wheeled transportation which provides exercise for other muscle groups than are normally employed in wheelchair operation. While skiing is a wonderful winter sport which can be enjoyed by paraplegic individuals through the use of special sled type vehicles, such activities are restricted to snow conditions, as is skiing with conventional equipment.
There are many wheeled vehicles which could be used or adapted for transportation of disabled as well as used by the abled. For example U.S. Pat. No. 1,052,722 to Hegel shows poles used to push the operator of a castor supported board-like vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,796 to Harrod shows a skateboard-like riding toy with bicycle type handle bars.
None of these patents suggest the clutch driven wheel arrangement according to the subject invention.